Beginning of a new life
by xxxLeXxxx
Summary: After the death of her mother, Rosalie Hale has to start a new life. What happens when she meet her brother's best friend Emmett? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of a new life**

** After the death of her mother, Rosalie Hale has to start a new life. What happens when she meet her brother's best friend Emmett?**

This first chapter is very short but it's just the introduction. I hope you'll enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's POV

It all just happened to fast. I remembered my mother telling me she had to go out to buy something. I don't even remember what it was.

A few hours later, the hospital called to tell me that she had been seriously injured in a car accident. They said that they couldn't do anything for her, it was too late. She died the day after.

Then, Aro, my father came back. And, like I was just seventeen, he told me that I had to come live with him and my twin brother, Jasper. They lived together in Forks since my parents divorced, but I preferred to live with my mother. I hadn't seen them since more than two years. I loved my brother and my father, but I couldn't leave my mother alone.

But she is gone now, and I have to restart a new life with my twin brother and my father. I have to be strong for them. I can't spend my time crying over my mother's death. I have to stop this habit.

This will be the beginning of a new life for me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Rosalie's POV

It took me almost two whole days to pack all my things, but I managed to finish. We left Friday morning to arrive to Forks on Saturday evening. I had just the time to go out of my father's black Mercedes when Jasper almost jumped on me.

"Rose! I missed you so much!" he told me when he got off of me.

"I missed you too Jazz!" I replied.

I was going to take my luggages when he stopped me.

"You must be tired. Let me take this for you, and I'll show you your room."

And he acted like he said. My room was big, and painted in my two favourite colours, black and red. One wall was all red and the three where all black but the ceiling was white and there was a big window in my room so it was full of light. There was desk with a laptop on it and a king sized bed.

"Well, unpack your stuff. I'll be in the kitchen if you need something. And by the way, dinner will be ready in one hour." Aro told me while standing at the entrance of my room.

"Ok, thanks." I answered him, and he leaved.

Actually, unpacking took me less time than packing it, and Jasper was there to help me. We had finished at time for dinner.

After the dinner, Jasper and I spend the rest of the evening talking about what we didn't know about each other, what happened since the last time we've seen each other. I learned that he played baseball in his high school's team with his two best friends, Emmett and Edward. He also told me that he was madly in love, well, he didn't exactly say this but I could say he was by the way he looked when he was talking about her. Her name was Alice Cullen, she is Emmett's and Edward's little sister. She is small but full of life and really pretty according to Jasper's description.

It was one o'clock in the morning when we decided to go to bed. I was so exhausted that I fell in sleep the second I was laying in my bed.

xXx

The next morning I woke up at nine o'clock. I got ready and went to the kitchen where my father was already cooking the breakfast. His cooking has always been the best in the entire world. It's the reason why he works in the must famous restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Where is Jasper? I asked my father while he was putting a plate of egg and bacon in front of me.

"He's on the phone with his girlfriend Alice. He answered."

Speaking of the devil, Jasper came in the kitchen and sat on the chair next to mine.

"So what do you think about going out today? I can show you the city." My brother asked me.

"Yeah, it would be great!" I agreed.

I finished my breakfast and we were going in his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon.  
Reviews plz?


End file.
